Question: $-3kl - 7km - 9k - 1 = -7l + 10$ Solve for $k$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-3kl - 7km - 9k - {1} = -7l + {10}$ $-3kl - 7km - 9k = -7l + {11}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $k$ in them. $-3{k}l - 7{k}m - 9{k} = -7l + 11$ Factor out the $k$ ${k} \cdot \left( -3l - 7m - 9 \right) = -7l + 11$ Isolate the $k$ $k \cdot \left( -{3l - 7m - 9} \right) = -7l + 11$ $k = \dfrac{ -7l + 11 }{ -{3l - 7m - 9} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $k= \dfrac{7l - 11}{3l + 7m + 9}$